To Love Another
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Transformers!

Author's notes: This story is set right after the first movie and right before Revenge of the Fallen. I'm thinking it might coincide with the fourth one, but I am not sure yet.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Sam and Mikaela fought in the war of the Autobots for the first time. It had also been three days since they broke up and remained friends. It wasn't his fault really. It was his dream that gave way. He had no idea he felt so strongly for the leader of the Autobot.<p>

"Why don't you tell him?" Mikaela suggested one day as the two were in the park and Bumblebee was nearby watching.

Sam looked at her sharply, "His an Autobot!" He hissed.

"So?" Mikaela asked with a shrug.

Sam looked at her as if she was crazy, "His an alien robot from out off space," he said.

"He wouldn't mind," a voice said interrupting the two.

The two looked up and Mikaela gasped in surprise. Standing in front of them was a very good looking man. He was around twenties, brown hair and eyes, tanned skin, his hair was short like Sam's. He was wearing a regular blue shirt and pants.

"Uh, do we know you?" Sam asked the stranger.

"It's me, Bumblebee. This is my holoform," he said making Sam's jaw dropped.

"Wait, y-you have a human holoform?" Mikaela stuttered.

Bumblebee nods as he sat next to her, "everyone does. We just don't like giving it away," he said.

Sam looks back at the car where it was parked and back to Bumblebee. "Wouldn't you get into trouble if Optimus finds out?"

Bumblebee shrugs, "His not here anyway," he said.

Sam nodded slowly, "by the way Bee, how much of the conversation did you heard?" He asked nervously.

"All of it," Bee replies as Sam froze. "Like I was saying, Optimus wouldn't mind. He likes males more than females," he said.

"Has anyone forgot his an Autobot!" Sam hisses again.

"So? He can use his human holoform," Bee said.

"But I thought you said you don't want to give it away," Mikaela said frowning.

"We don't. However he is the boss and we can only use it if our body is a few miles away from us anyway," Bee said.

"How many miles?" Sam asked.

"Five," Bee said without hesitation.

"That's not too bad. You can protect Sam in college," Mikaela said winking.

"Wait, hang on now..." Sam began but was interrupted by Bee.

"It is up to Optimus; however I can be needed in NEST HQ," Bee replies.

"Speaking of Optimus, isn't that him?" Sam asked gesturing to a semi truck that was parking beside Bee.

Bumblebee swore as both humans watched in amazement as the human holoform vanishes quickly. The two watched the semi truck park right beside the Camaro before the Camaro backed up quickly with the tires squealing and leaving the parking lot.

"Well, that was interesting. I guess Bee didn't want to have a lecture with Optimus," Mikaela said chuckling.

"Why is Optimus here though? Usually it is something bad," Sam said worriedly.

The two friends watched Optimus for a minute or two before they saw a holographic human popping inside the driver seat than coming out. Sam waves to Optimus as he nodded back. Sam turns back to look at Mikaela whom was smirking, "what?"

"Tell him," Mikaela whispers as Sam gave her a cold stare.

"Sam, Mikaela," Optimus said nodding to the two.

Sam looks back at Optimus as he finds that Optimus is more handsome than Bumblebee in his human holographic form. He seemed more older, around mid 30's? He blushed bright red as Optimus caught him staring.

"You aren't answering your phone Sam," Optimus said as he sat next to him.

Sam coughed suddenly so that he try to hid his blush but he found Mikaela sniggering. He took out his phone from his back pocket and found out that he had missed ten calls. He checked and saw that most of the calls were from Optimus and two were from Lennox. He had his phone on silent.

"Sorry Optimus," Sam apologized.

"Sam, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Optimus began and Sam braced for the news on what was to come.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

How do you guys like it? Forgive me for my grammar as it been awhile since I've written. The next chapter should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's notes: Wow! So far, I have: 8 favorites, 8 followers and 4 reviewers! I was expecting to get 0 since not much people are into Optimus/Sam slash pairing and the fandom has been dead really. So somebody told me I forgot to explain Optimus features in the first chapter. Well, I want it to be a surprise. So one of his features are said in this chapter. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. Surprise, surprise...

* * *

><p>Sam supposed to be in the hospital, but he didn't as he had pleaded with Optimus to have a drive on the road for awhile. They had taken Mikaela back home and so it was just the two of them. It was silence and neither one was willing to talk until Sam did.<p>

"I...I can't believe my parents are dead," Sam said shaking his dead as if this was a bad dream. "A hit and run," he mutters.

"Sam, we are there for you. Don't you worry," Optimus voice said as Sam turns and saw Optimus human holoform beside him.

"I need to make the funeral arrangements. I also need to think about what to do on my childhood home. Mojo! I need to get him and Frankie with me," Sam said slowly.

"Sam, Lennox and his team is taking care of everything for you. You have no other family besides your parents. You will be living with us on base," Optimus said.

"Wait, what?! Hold on. What about college?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Do you still desire it?" Optimus asked.

"Yes! Of course I do," Sam said a little bit eager.

Optimus was quiet for a moment before nodding. "But first, we are going to see your parents one last time," he said and Sam didn't argue with that.

* * *

><p>The funeral for his parents was a nice, sad one. Almost everyone made speeches about them, including Lennox even though he only know them for a small amount of time. In the end of the funeral, everyone went back to base where a small after party was held for Sam.<p>

"I'm just wondering, whose my guardian now? Where will I be living after college?" Sam asked as he was surrounded by Lennox, Mikaela, Optimus and Bumblebee's human holoform.

When the military saw that they can project human form, they were shocked but Optimus explained the reason and they understood.

"You're an adult, Sam. Your not a minor. You're your own guardian. The army and government is paying for your tuition. After what you did for us back then, it is the least we can do. We would like for you to be living on base though," Lennox explained.

"I..." Sam began as he was a bit stunned on what to say and he looked at the people around him and his eyes landed on Optimus whom smiled back. "Yes, I will be living here," Sam said nodding in agreement. "I need to get Mojo and Frankie though," he said suddenly.

"I sent some of my guys to pack and retrieve some stuff from your place. Ironhide is with them as well," Lennox said.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, do you want to go see your room? Optimus can show you," Bumblebee piped up.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus snapped as Sam turned to look at the two.

"What? You can," Bee replies with a shrug.

Sam chuckled as he looks back at Mikaela, "do you want to come see?" He asked.

"Nah, you can go on ahead. I'll stay here with Lennox and Bee. I a few questions to ask," Mikaela said.

Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he knew Mikaela was setting him up. "Mikaela..."

"Go! Optimus is waiting for you," Mikaela said gesturing to Optimus behind him.

Sam sighed, "see you in a bit," he said as he turned to follow Optimus.

Mikaela grinned at Bee who smiled back in return. "O-okay, what just happened here?" Lennox asked in a very confused tone.

"Well you see..." Mikaela began as she and Bee told Lennox everything.

* * *

><p>Once inside the room, Sam couldn't help but be in awe. For starters, he had his own bathroom. His bed was in the middle of the room, he has a computer desk on the far right of his room with the latest desktop. Hanging on the wall beside his bed and beside the door, was a big screen television. Yup, much bigger than his old room.<p>

Sam sat on the bed as Optimus watches from far. As he looks around, Sam's eyes landed on Optimus. "Sit with me for a bit?" He asked.

Optimus was hesitant for a moment but nodded as he sat beside him. "When you see Bumblebee, thank him. He was the one who designed it. We just moved stuff," Optimus said.

Sam nodded, "Optimus, I..." He turns to face Optimus, their faces nearly inches apart, if only he could just...

"Sam!" Lennox's voice called out.

The two men sprang apart as Optimus stood up quickly and Sam growled in annoyance. The door opened revealing Lennox. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"The application we sent out last week for Princeton University..." Lennox began but his eyes widened as Sam was glaring at him and Optimus was standing beside him. "Uh, oops. Sorry man, I..."

Sam shook his head, "Its fine, Lennox. So what about Princeton?" He asked eagerly.

"You got in!" Lennox exclaimed as Sam beamed, "you will be starting class in two weeks. So you have to be there three days before," he said.

Sam nodded, "thank you Lennox," he said as Lennox nodded and left.

"Sam, are you alright?" Optimus asked as Sam stood up.

"Yep, now that I know I'm going to Princeton. I'm sure wherever my parents are, they're happy for me," Sam said.

"Sam, wait," Optimus said as he grabbed Sam's arm and Sam looked at him. "Promise me you'll bring Bumblebee," he said.

Sam looked straight at the blue-eyes, "yes, of course," he promised.

Optimus nodded satisfied.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

How do you guys like it? Sorry about any grammar mistakes. The next chapter should be up soon as I have it planned already in my head and I just need to write it down. So right now, we are heading towards the second movie. I'm not going to re-write the second movie (just to let you guys know), so the next chapter is _after _the second movie. Hope you enjoy the next chapter as the next chapter should be up tomorrow or Saturday (hopefully).


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's notes: Here is the new chapter of my story! Sorry it wasn't updated yesterday as I was too busy watching fireworks and spending time with family...! I hope the lack of delay will please you with this chapter!

**ALSO!** I have now an account on deviantART! For those who has it, you can follow me there: SamPrimeWitWicky is my name there. I will be leaving status's of my updates there for current stories and other stuff. I just joined it yesterday so it's kind of empty right now except for my journal entries and my story.

* * *

><p><em>"...Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It was, and always has been, your destiny..."<em>

Unknown to Sam, when he had touched the matrix and brought Optimus back to life, he had been bonded with him automatically. Part of Optimus spark hit Sam and thus making them soulmates.

However Sam was brought back to school while the other Autobots had to return to base except for Bumblebee and Optimus. Optimus wanted to see Sam before the two separate. Thus Sam was riding with Optimus while Mikaela and the others was with Bumblebee.

"I can't stop thanking you for reviving me again, Sam," Optimus human holoform said as he was in the driver seat. The drive going back to school was a long one, but worth it for Sam as he could spend time with Optimus.

"You would had done the same for me," Sam said smiling as he looks at Optimus who was looking back at him.

Optimus couldn't help but blush as he cough to make the blush go away. His stomach was feeling funny as well and his heart was beating. When he returns to HQ, he needs a check up by Ratchet. BADLY.

"Yes well, try to obey Bumblebee. He feels guilty about not detecting Alice as a decepticon," Optimus said. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous between Bumblebee and Sam, but hell, he was! He was a Prime, while Bumblebee was just a followerer and like a young teen in the family.

Sam nodded, "Without any decepticons around, school will be great! Leo will be my roommate again and Bee will be with me all the time," he said excitedly as Optimus laughed at Sam's enthusiastic.

School was freaking hard as hell for both Sam and Leo. Due to the days that they had missed classes, they had to make-up for in exams! If it wasn't for the military, the classes that they enrolled in would had dropped them and they would had make it up within summer school. Not only that, even though Bumblebee was a robot and could look up things online faster, he would not help as he thinks it's cheating and he didn't want to get into trouble by Optimus again after he had scolded him before.

Speaking of Optimus, Sam was missing him terribly. He missed the sound of his voice or even seeing the semi truck. Unknown to Sam, Optimus was feeling the same way.

* * *

><p>(Earlier)<p>

Optimus arrived at HQ by night and to Ratchet's surprise, he made a beeline to his medic bay. But first, he made sure his truck was recharging after a long drive as he used his human holoform.

"Optimus, I need to ask you a few questions," Ratchet said after he finished scanning Optimus.

"Nothing too serious, I hope," Optimus said slowly.

Ratchet didn't say anything about that. "Your spark, it reacted to the Matrix of Leadership, did it not?"

"Yes, if it wasn't for Sam, I would not be here today," Optimus said almost softly.

Ratchet hummed, "Do you remember the myth?" He asked.

Optimus looked at him, "About the Matrix of Leadership can bond one another automatically?" He asks as he frowns. "They become soulmates don't they?"

Ratchet nodded, "Remember the story of the prime before Sentinel, your old teacher?" He asked.

Optimus huffed, "Smokescreen was before Sentinel. It was only a rumor that his student had saved him using the Matrix of Leadership," he said.

"Yes and because of that, the student didn't became the next prime, but Sentinel. Rumor also says that they were soulmates and had a little sparkling," Ratchet said.

"That's only a myth, Ratchet. And anyway you have no proof that can happen between Sam and I. Did you forget he is human?" Optimus asked.

"The only proof we could get is from Sentinel Prime, your old teacher, Optimus. But ever since the war..."

"No one had seen him," Optimus said slowly. "Do you know what symptoms?"

Ratchet was quiet for a moment as he was thinking back on the myth. "Do you need the urge to go to Sam? Or even the protectiveness or closeness?" He asked.

"I was jealous of Bumblebee," Optimus said slowly thinking back, "I was jealous of the closeness that they shared," he said.

"Then it has begun," Ratchet said.

Optimus sighed, "Ratchet, its only a myth," he said.

Ratchet glared at his leader, "But what if it's true? When's the next holiday so that I can visit Sam and see for myself," he said.

"Thanksgiving, he only has a three-day vacation to visit us, Ratchet," Optimus said as Ratchet didn't say anything.

Weeks passed for Sam as he was finally caught up with his classes. There was no decepticons so far and it was more fun now with Bumblebee in class.

" For your midterm, you will be doing a research essay on space and planets with a group of four. The essay must be ten-pages long and due right before Thanksgiving break. You may choose any planet you want to research," Sam's Astronomy 101 teacher said.

Sam perked up as he looks at Leo and Bumblebee who both nodded.

"Excuse me," a voice said as Sam turns around and was facing a handsome man. The man had black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He looked like to be Sam's age about. "Do you have a group of four already?" He asked.

Sam gulped, he thought he had a crush on Optimus, but it looks like this handsome man was making him feel fluttery.

"Hey Sam, snap out of it," Bee said slapping Sam at the back of his head slight.

Leo laughed, the handsome man smiled as Sam blushed in embarrassment. "Yea, you can join our group," he said.

"Awesome. My name's Jade and I hope we can become good partners."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

I am also getting some Autobots from the anime. I never watched it but I researched online that Smokescreen was suppose to be the next prime after Optimus? So in my story, his a prime before Sentinel. Hope you guys had a wonderful Independence Day!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's notes: In case you don't know, I have an account on deviantART and if you want to see the status's of my updates of my stories, please go there and comment! My penname there is SamPrimeWitWicky. I hope I see you readers commenting there! Sorry for my grammar!

* * *

><p>"Oh, I know! Lets do Cybertron!" Sam exclaimed as he, Leo, Bumblebee and Jade were in the library after class as they discussed the essay on what to write.<p>

"What's Cybertron?" Jade asked bewildered.

"Sam, we can't do that, remember? National security," Bee said as Jade's eyes widened.

Sam grumbled as Leo sighed. "That would had been cool as we would be the only group doing Cybertron," Leo said disappointed.

"What's Cybertron?" Jade asked again but the others ignored him as clearly there were too upset.

"What about Mars? It seems like a good planet to do," Bumblebee said trying to cheer up Sam and Leo.

"Why not Earth?" Leo asked suddenly perking up. "We live in it and its a planet. It should be easy," he said.

Jade huffed, "Everyone might do Earth. Why not something unoriginal?" He suggested.

"I suggested Cybertron but Bee here says it's illegal," Sam said glaring at his guardian.

"It wasn't my decision on making it illegal! If I could, I would do it," Bee exclaimed.

"If you ask me, Cybertron sounds like a name from a porn fetish or something," Jade said as Bumblebee stood up, knocking his chair down in the process.

"What did you say?!" Bee asked angrily.

"Whoa, Bee! Not here! You'll get us in trouble for sure!" Sam said.

"He insulted my home!" Bee snapped angrily.

"What? Your home?" Jade asked surprised.

"Nice going Bee," Sam mutters as Bumblebee sat down and Leo shook his head.

* * *

><p>(Optimus)<p>

"How is she?" Optimus asked Ratchet one day as new arrivals had arrived.

Ratchet was out off the medic bay, as he was finally done scanning the new three arrivals. "They're at top notch for their health. They just need to recharged," Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded slowly as he looks over at the area where three new vehicles were parked and recharging. He was staring at the pink motorbike. "Does she remembers whom I am?" He asked.

"Optimus, she does, and she will be fine. I thought the two of you broke up long ago?" Ratchet asked bewildered.

"We did," Optimus said sadly as he turns and walk away. However new feelings were entering him for the pink motorbike and it was the same feelings for Sam as Optimus had thought he lost her forever.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Leo and Bee?!" Jade asked unhappily as he and Sam were working on the essay in Jade's dorm room.<p>

Sam huffed, "Leo is spending time with his lover, Simmons and Bee had to stay after class to talk to a professor," he explained.

"Wait, Leo has a boyfriend?" Jade asked surprised.

Sam made a face, nodding. "I don't know how they'd got together, but yea," he said.

"I always thought Leo was a...ladies man," Jade said.

Sam laughed, "He was but after meeting Simmons, well..." he said with a shrug.

Jade stretched as he was sitting on his bed looking at textbooks while Sam was sitting at the desk looking at the laptop. "So why'd Bee stayed after?" He asked.

Sam laughed, "He was pretty upset he gotten a C on his history exam when clearly it should be a B-," he said.

"I see," Jade said chuckling.

Sam looked at the time, he swore. "I need to get to my next class," he said as he began to gather his stuff.

Jade nodded slowly as he watches Sam. "How about if we meet again later today?" He asked.

Sam's shoulders slumps, "I suppose to meet a tutor later for my math exam tomorrow," he said.

Jade sighed as he stood up to see Sam out. "Tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Hopefully," Sam said nodding as he was standing at the doorway.

Jade smiled but he got a wicked idea. He grabbed Sam towards him (before Sam could protest) and kissed him on the lips.

Sam was shocked to say the least as he just stood there and let Jade kissed him. When Jade pulled away from him, he saw Sam's face was flustered.

He smiled, pleased on what he'd done. "See you tomorrow Sam," he said and Sam nodded and he walked out the entrance way as the door closed behind him.

Sam swore as he suddenly realized what he had done.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Bee screeched later that night as he, Leo, Simmons and Sam were all together in the form of Lee and Sam's.<p>

"He caught me off guard! I didn't know what to do," Sam explained.

Leo frowns as he was sitting on Simmons lap on his bed. "I still don't know what's the big deal," he said.

Bee fidgeted on where he stood, "A certain Autobot leader is going to kill me when he finds out," he said.

"Then don't tell him!" Sam hissed.

"Wait, Optimus Prime? What does he have to do with this?" Simmons asked bewildered.

"Optimus has a crush on Sam and Sam has a crush on Optimus. However neither of the two knows," Bee explained as he sat next to Sam.

"Bee!" Sam cried in agony as he shook his head and put his face on his hands.

"Wait, how can Sam and Optimus be together if Optimus is a robot," Leo said frowning.

"Your not disgusted?" Sam asked looking up at his friend.

"What? No! I just want to know how is it possible," Leo said.

"Well, there is a myth," Bee said slowly.

"What myth?" Sam asked intrigued.

* * *

><p>(Optimus)<p>

Optimus was staring at the pink Autobot in front of him. She looked brand new and not filthy after a long recharge.

"It is good to see you again, Optimus," the pink Autobot said.

Optimus nodded, "Welcome to planet Earth, Elita," he said as he stares at his ex-girlfriend who smiled back.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

I am currently writing chapter 05 and it should be up hopefully by Wednesday! (No promises).


	5. Chapter 5

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's notes: In case you don't know, I have an account on deviantART and if you want to see the status's of my updates of my stories, please go there and comment! My penname there is SamPrimeWitWicky. I'm also doing another one-shot of Transformers and it should be uploaded tonight. However, due to the explicit content of it, it will only be uploaded on Ao3 and it will not be uploaded here or on deviantART. I am almost done writing it and it should be uploaded by the time I go to bed tonight. I'm telling you, it is arousing. I'm sorry for any grammar! I will put up a note to remind you again when I upload it.

* * *

><p>That night when the humans went to bed and Bee went back to his vehicle that was parked in the parking lot, he communicated with the other Autobots to see what's going on at the base.<p>

He gotten hold of Ironhide which surprised Bumblebee a bit. "I thought you were out patrolling!" Bee exclaimed through the com.

Ironhide huffed, "Optimus is showing Elita around," he said.

"Wait, who?!" Bumblebee screeched out as Ironhide winced.

"You were barely a sparkling before but Elita is Optimus ex," Ironhide explained.

Bumblebee whined, "nooooo..."

Ironhide twitched even though Bee couldn't see him. "Bumblebee, tell me what's wrong," Ironhide said and Bee told him everything.

* * *

><p>(Back at the base)<p>

"Shouldn't you be recharging for tomorrow?" Ratchet's voice asked as he passes by Ironhide.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Ironhide said smirking.

Ratchet glares, "oh hahaha, so, what's up? Care to tell me?" He asked.

Ironhide stares at the medic for a moment before telling him everything. Ironhide was surprised when he saw that Ratchet didn't seemed surprised at all. "You knew all along," he said.

"When I was scanning him, I saw his pharmones skyrocketing and I asked him some questions about it," Ratchet said.

"He denies it," Ironhide said slowly, "where is Optimus?"

Ratchet looks at Ironhide, startled. "Shit!" The two Autobots ran outside the hangar and stop dead track. Barely a few feet from the entrance hangar door was Optimus. It wasn't that shocked them, it was the fact that Elita was kissing Optimus and Optimus was enjoying it!

Both of the Autobots were already too late and both swore. "Shit."

Back at the dorm room, Sam woke up gasping on his bed as he clutched his heart painfully. He looked at the time and it was barely even midnight.

He felt like he couldn't breath at all as if someone was sacrificing the air out off him.

He grabbed his phone by the nightstand as he opened it. Leo woke up beside him due to the light.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "something wrong Sam?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I need to call Ratchet," Sam said as Leo's eyes were now wide opened and Sam fired a text.

(Back at the base)

"I'm getting an urgent message from Sam," Ratchet announced as Optimus stopped kissing Elita and stared at his medic worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" Ironhide asked.

There was silence with Ratchet for a moment before replying: "His fine now. Must of had a bad dream," he lied.

"Ratchet, if you need to attend to the boy..." Optimus began.

Ironehide frowned when Optimus said "boy" and not "Sam."

"I just need Ironhide," Ratchet replies.

"Go on ahead," Optimus said and the two Autobots nodded as Optimus returned his attention to Elita.

* * *

><p>(Medic Bay)<p>

"What's wrong with Sam?!" Ironhide asked as soon as the doors closed.

Ratchet shushed him, "Optimus may be listening to us. We need to keep this quiet," he hissed.

"Okay but first: whose taking care of Sam right now?" Ironhide asked.

"Leo and Bumblebee are. Bumblebee knows the basics and Leo could assist him," Ratchet explained.

"Okay, second question: Why are you here and not helping Sam?" Ironhide asked.

"Because I need to look at some history reports due to the myth and you will help me," Ratchet replies.

"What?!"

One week had passes since the minor incident of Sam. He, Leo, Jade and Bee were going to a club that night to have fun. A gay club.

As soon as they went inside, Leo grabbed Bee and made a beeline to the dance floor before Bee could protest.

Sam laughed but he was suddenly grabbed by Jade as they went to a secluded area to sit down. Well, Sam sat down, Jade began to give him a lap dance.

Sam gulped as he was watching the handsome man in front of him. He should be receiving a lap dance from Optimus and not Jade! Or even vice versa.

"Jade..." Sam began.

"Sam, don't tell me you didn't felt anything from that kiss a week ago," Jade said as he was now facing Sam.

The dance Jade was giving him was arousing. He knew Jade could see the bulge in his pants. Before Sam knew what he was doing, Sam had grabbed him and was now kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p>(Back at the base)<p>

Optimus and Elita were going over reports on recent decepticons sightings when Optimus felt a pain in his spark.

"Optimus, is something wrong?" Elita asked worriedly as she looked over at her lover.

"Its this pain," Optimus replies.

"Should I call Ratchet?" Elita asked.

"Yes, please do," Optimus replies as Elita hurried off.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

I know, short chapter. I think this story may consist to 10 chapters. Do I know if it may go beyond that? Up to this point, I don't know yet. I wasn't really planning on writing a Optimus/Elita pairing, but it just went with the flow of the story. I started writing Chapter 06, so it should be up on Friday (hopefully) if I don't start on another one-shot...


	6. Pleasure for You - uploaded

Dear Readers,

The story that I was telling you about is now up on Ao3! It is titled Pleasure for You. Due to the restrictions on this website, I will not be uploading it here on fanfiction nor deviantart. I hope you guys will be able to read it there instead and let me know what you guys think! Chapter 06 is being written as we speak for To Love Another and hopefully it will be up on Friday.

My penname on Ao3 is: Serenity1.

-SeverusPotterSnape


	7. Chapter 6

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's notes: This is a long chapter on Microsoft Word! It is actually 4 pages! Whoo-hoo! Oh yea, Optimus may be a bit OOC? XD. So sorry for any grammar's that I have on here! I hope you like this one! **Oh!** Listen to the Transformers Age of Extinction tracks: "Leave Planet Earth Alone" and "Honor to the End" while reading this chapter. Especially "Honor to the End" listen to it in the very end of the chapter. **Also!** For so many followers, favorites, hits, can you guys please review? I like reviews! Kudos to the reviewers!

* * *

><p>It was now Thanksgiving as Sam was going to see the Autobots first. He had invited Leo and Jade to go with him as well as Mikaela, but just like Sam, they had families to attend to. Throughout the ride going to the base, Bumblebee didn't activated his holoform and instead, he some like some whining noises through the radio.<p>

Sam frowned as there must be something wrong with Bumblebee. "Come on Bee, what's wrong? You can tell me," Sam said gently but there was no response from the Autobot.

Sam sighed as he leans back in his seat as music began to fill the car. He can't wait to see Optimus! He cringed at the thought of what would happen if Optimus finds out about him and Jade. This was ridiculous! Optimus wasn't even his lover and he was now already feeling guilty as if he cheated on him. Sam huffed, he better dodge the question or answer then if anyone asks.

* * *

><p>When they entered the base, Sam immediately saw Lennox and Ironhide. Sam got out off the car and gave a brief hug to Lennox.<p>

"How's college, kid?" Lennox asked intrigued as he was taking Sam to the med bay.

Sam glared at the soldier, "Don't even remind me. My team and I just turned in a 10-page essay a few days ago," he complained.

Lennox whistled, "Good thing I'm done," he said.

Sam pouted as he looks around, "hey, where's Optimus?" He asked.

Lennox fidgeted bit before he can say anything, they were already in the med bay.

"Is he going to be alright?" Elita asked as she looks at Ratchet.

"Just some minor bruises and cuts, nothing to worry about," Ratchet explained.

"Hey! Look who I found!" Lennox called out.

Sam was staring in awe at the new beautiful female that he hadn't seen before. She had long blonde hair, white skin, and brown eyes. Her clothing was the color of pink. "Hello..." Sam said shyly.

"Sam, I want you to meet Elita One. She is the leader of the female Autobots," Ratchet introduced.

"And lover to Orion," Elita added.

"Orion? Whose Orion?" Sam asked.

Elita raised an eyebrow, "he spoke a lot about you but you don't know his real name?" She asked.

Sam shook his head as he looks closer to Elita. Elita's holoform almost looks like Optimus. It was as if he was staring at the female version.

"No..." Sam said breathing the word as if the world was crashing down on him as he suddenly realized the realization.

The said Autobot came out from the set of doors. "How am I, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he was wearing pants only and no shirt.

"I just ran a scan on you and the only injuries you have are minor. That battle with the decepticon didn't do you much damaged," Ratchet reassured him.

Elita sighed in relieved as she leans over to kiss Optimus. "See babe, nothing to worry about," she said.

Optimus nods as he turns around and froze. He didn't even noticed Sam or Lennox standing there and watching. He stares at the facial feature upon Sam's face and he saw there was a sad look as if he was about to cry.

"Hello there, Sam," Optimus said in greeting.

There was silence at Sam for a moment before he turns to look at Lennox: "May I see the room I'm staying in? I feel suddenly tired," Sam lies.

Lennox frowns as he looks at Ratchet, "If it's alright with Ratchet and you can do your scan tomorrow," he said.

Ratchet nodded in agreement as he knew what Sam may be feeling. "Go on ahead, I have to speak to Optimus alone anyway," he said.

Sam beams, "Thanks Ratchet," he says and he left with Lennox.

"What was that about?" Elita asked bewildered.

"Elita, if you don't mind," Ratchet said.

Elita looks back and forth at both males before sighing. "Very well," she mutters giving a quick kiss to Optimus lips. "See you in the bedroom," she said and she left.

Ratchet growls as he glares at Optimus, "Put your shirt on!" He snapped and Optimus immediately obeys as an angry Ratchet is not reckon to mess with. "Are you out off your mind?!"

"About Elita?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet swore, "No! Your spark mate!" Ratchet exclaims as he watches Optimus jaw drop, as if that was possible. "Sam Witwicky is your spark mate and you just ignored him for...for her!"

Optimus was about to say something when a voice piped up: "You really don't know, do you?" Bumblebee asked.

"I..." Optimus was loss for words.

"Do you remember that time when I told you something's wrong with Sam back in the dorm and you were with Elita?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes..."

"Sam felt pain through his heart," Bumblebee said as he saw Optimus eyes widened. "What happened that night?"

"He kissed Elita," Ratchet said.

"Hey Bee!" A voice called out as the three males turned and saw Lennox. "Sam's asking for you, his really upset," he said.

"And he should be after seeing his spark mate like that. He doesn't know it yet, but he will," Ratchet said.

"Yes, but what about Jade?" Bee asked worriedly.

"Who?" Optimus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bee, Sam's waiting," Lennox said again.

Bumblebee nods as he looks at Ratchet, "Tell him," he said and Ratchet nodded and Bee left.

As soon as Bee left, Ratchet took out a book. "This is all the information Ironhide and I found about the myth. I suggest you start reading," Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded, "But Ratchet, tell me, who is Jade?"

"Jade is Sam's boyfriend," Ironhide's voice said.

Optimus growls as Ratchet watches him. "Read it," he said and Optimus nods again.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bee?" Sam asked slowly as he and Bee were sitting on the bed. Sam was staying with Bumblebee for awhile and he was sharing Bumblebee's room. Sometimes the Autobots like to sleep as if they were human and sometimes they sleep in their vehicle mode.<p>

"Yea Sam?" Bee asked softly as he was comforting his charge.

Sam wiped his eyes as he looks at Bee, "I'm not coming into the base anymore, Bee. I can't stand looking at Optimus with someone," he said.

"But Sam...!"

Sam shook his head, "I made up my mind. I'm not cutting off ties with you guys, I just need space. He has Elita One now and I have Jade," he said.

"Are you happy with Jade, Sam?" Bee asked so softly that Sam almost didn't hear him.

"Yes, I am," Sam lies though his features didn't look like he was.

Bumblebee stares at him, "I need to tell Optimus. He may not like it since he still wants me to be your guardian but I will do whatever to make you happy again," he said sadly.

Sam looks at him with a hopeful smile, "I'm leaving early tomorrow morning before the others could get up. I just want some time alone," he said.

"I understand," Bee said slowly but he knew deep inside him, he was angry. He was angry for Optimus for doing this to his spark mate and he wanted to kill Optimus for doing it. He knew he couldn't since Optimus was his leader. However instead of killing Optimus, he would make Sam's wish come true.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

How do you guys like it? I have two questions to be answered that I need answers:

1) How many years passed since Revenge of the Fallen in between of Dark of the Moon?

2) Are both Sam and Carly's apartment and the Autobots new base located in Chicago?

I really need to re-watch Dark of the Moon again...


	8. Chapter 7

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's notes: **SPOILER ALERT FOR DOTM!** Well... I took some scenes from the movie and sort of changed some things. So it's really not a spoiler alert, but I mean, if you hadn't watched it, so yea, it is a spoiler alert (sort of). This chapter is pretty long as well. I wrote about 3 1/2 pages on Microsoft Word, so almost 4 again...XD. Did you see that I changed the ratings just to be on the safe side? Kudos to the people who favorited/followed my story! An extra kudos to those who keeps reviewing! For all you people out there who are reading my story and not reviewing, please review! I'm hoping to get at least 50 reviews and possibly 100 reviews for this story. I'm thinking of doing another one-shot that invovles Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus, Bumblebee and Sam (not sure yet). So sorry for my grammar mistakes! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I certainly did while writing...

* * *

><p>Sam sighed as he stares up at the ceiling. After college, he went to Washington D.C. To get the presidential award with his lover and parents. Jade had moved to Washington D.C because of a job and he was supporting Sam at the same time as Sam had moved in with him. It was a perfect life until Sam came home one night after speaking with Bumblebee in the park.<p>

He hasn't seen Optimus since he left base and he'd only been in contact with Bee. What he'd learned from Bee was that the other Autobots missed him and that Elita One had been killed during battle and Optimus was in pain.

Sam wanted to comfort him but at the same time he felt smug as if he wanted Optimus to feel that way. He also learned that the Autobots new base was in Washington D.C. He was enthusiastic about it even though he was pissed at Optimus.

When he had gone home to see Jade, he had found their bedroom door opened and heard the noises within inside. He stood there shocked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He peeked inside and saw two tangled bodies on the bed. He just can't believe what he was seeing.

He stepped back but he heard the floor creaked. He gulped as he turns to look up and saw his now ex-lover staring back straight at him with wide eyes. Jade knew that it was now over as he watches Sam ran out off the house.

The only comfort he had was Bumblebee that night as Sam stayed in a motel and cried his heart out as Bumblebee tries to soothe him. Unknown to Sam, Optimus was feeling whatever Sam was feeling as he clutched his spark chamber in desperation to be near Sam that night.

* * *

><p>Sam needed a job and fast. Now that Jade was out off the picture, he had to support himself. He didn't want to rely on the government for support, and with his parents gone, it was now high time.<p>

He had several job interviews that day. Bumblebee was out on a mission with the other Autobots, and with desperation, he called Lennox for money so that he could rent a car for the day. Lennox felt miserable for Sam, he wanted to call in Bee to help out Sam, but he knew he couldn't so he gave an amount of money for him. Sam was like a son to him or a brother, he was protective and he would protect Sam no matter what.

He finally got one with a company called Accuretta Systems. He was a freaking mail-room assistant. He wanted to be an administrative aide, but he guessed he wasn't important even though he saved the world twice.

* * *

><p>(A few days later)...<p>

Sam enters the new Nest building office as he was complete, beyond furious. He had a bone to pick with Optimus that night. He had been almost killed by decepticons earlier and he wanted to know why.

The meeting with Mearing didn't gone well but in the end, he was able to talk with Optimus as he activates his holoform and Mearing was indeed shocked to see that.

"Hey Optimus," Sam said shyly as he was sitting on a chair and Optimus stood beside him. The two were watching the others work around them but they knew that Mearing was watching nearby as well as the other Autobots.

"Bee tells me that Jade cheated on you," Optimus said softly but angrily.

Sam didn't look at the other as he watches Bee activate his holoform and was now standing beside Mearing who was glaring at him dangerously. "Yea, he did. I'm sorry about Elita," Sam said.

"She died an honorable death," Optimus said.

"Optimus..." Sam began but was interrupted by Mearing.

"One minute Sam!" She calls out as Sam watches Bee snapped at her.

"I...I need to know, Optimus. Why are the decepticons following me again? I want to help you. I need to be needed somewhere," Sam confessed.

Optimus gaze caught Ratchet's as Optimus knew that Ratchet may be right all along. "I will allow Bumblebee to guard you until then," Optimus said as he swore to himself.

Sam looks at Optimus, "Your not telling me about the decepticons," he said frowning.

"Sam! Time's up!" Mearing calls out again.

"Bumblebee, go bring Sam home," Optimus said before looking at Sam. "It was good seeing you again, Sam," he said and he left.

Sam glares at the retreating back of Optimus. I need you, he thought desperately as he watches Optimus before leaving with Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>(After the destruction of the new base, the Autobots were leaving Earth due to the voting's).<p>

"You are my friend, Sam. You will always will be. But your leaders has spoken. From here, the fight will be your own..."

Sam wanted to cry out and say 'I love you' but with Simmons and the others watching, he couldn't. His tears started to fall out and he wiped them away as Bumblebee knelt in front of him.

"Did you told him?" Bee asked softly so only Sam could hear.

Sam shook his head, "How can I, Bee? I just can't..." he said sobbing.

"Oh Sam," Bee mutters as he grabs Sam to hug him. "We're gonna do whatever we can. Make it like it always was. You will always be my friend, Sam. I better get going on," Bee says as he let go off Sam to leave and Sam couldn't help but cried harder.

But what was he crying for? The regret of not telling Optimus, loosing his best friend, the Autobots or the fact that he was all alone again?

After the destruction of the ship, he went back to work hoping to forget everything and letting the military take care of the decepticons. To his shock, his boss was waiting for him as he drugs Sam and kidnaps him to go to Chicago.

The next time he woke up, he was in some building, laying down on the couch with handcuffs. He swore, now what he was going to do?

* * *

><p>(Down on the ground)<p>

Optimus was staring at the flying machine as he had activated his holoform. "We have to find Sam," he said determined.

"But you don't know where to look!" Epps exclaimed as he was staring in awe at Optimus holoform.

"We traced the signal of his cell phone and we know where to look," Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee, can you fly this thing?" Optimus asked as he stares at his friend.

"I can," Bee replies and then he frowns, "but sir! Our holoforms can only go 5 miles! By the time we reach the building, it will vanish and you may never recover it!" Bee exclaims.

"I'll take my chances. This is for Sam, remember? He is stuck in there waiting for me. I can't let him down," Optimus said.

"Optimus," Epps began as Optimus turns to face him. "Here, you may need this," he said as Epps was handing him a gun.

Optimus nodded, "Thank you," he says as he took it.

Epps nods, "Just remember: we're right behind you."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

If you had watched DOTM, you know what scenes I'm preferring to. I was going to write more after Epps, but I decided to wait until the next chapter for that. I have a question for those who'd watched Transformers Age of Extinction:

1) Why was the CIA hunting down Autobots?

So if anyone could answer that, that would be a big help. And yea, this story is going to coincide with Age of Extinction so spoiler alert upcoming!


	9. Chapter 8

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's note: So this is really a short chapter! In the beginning of the chapter, try and listen to the track "I'm Just The Messenger" from the soundtrack Transformers Dark of the Moon. Listen to the track at the end about 2:42, it coincides with the chapter. Does anyone wants to hear the good news or the bad news first? Well, bad news is, is that, this story is almost done and there are 1-3 chapters left probably? The good news is there will be a sequel! I'm already planning the sequel even though I'm not done with this story yet. I am not sure how many chapters that one will be, but there will be a sequel. I'm looking at the traffic stats of this story, there's so many visitors that aren't reviewing! Why? Extra kudos to those who are reviewing!

* * *

><p>Sam was busy on trying to figure out how to dismantle the handcuffs and getting the key when he heard an angry voice: "Where is he?!"<p>

Sam turns towards the as he stood up abruptly and swore as he fell. "Damn."

"Sam! Where are you?!" Optimus calls out.

"I'm here!" Sam called out as he was struggling to get to the kitchen. There he saw his boss and Optimus fighting hand-to-hand. He was surprise to see Optimus holoform standing there, fighting.

However, before he could yell, a decepticon fly's over to Optimus and pushes him off the balcony. "No!" Sam cried as he tries to go towards the balcony but fails as he was hunged back by a body guard.

"Sam!" Optimus called out.

Sam turns to his left towards the balcony, and he saw some sort of flying space machine as Optimus was sitting at the edge. Who was flying?

"Jump Sam, jump!"

Sam understood as he jabs the body guard in the side, and he rans as fast as he could towards Optimus and jumps. Optimus caught him as Sam landed beside him with a grunt.

"Go inside with Bumblebee," Optimus orders.

"How can I get behind you if I'm wearing handcuffs?!" Sam snapped as he shows it to him.

"Fine, just hang tight," Optimus said as he was holding tightly onto Sam.

The ship crashed landed onto the ground and when it was safe again, both Sam and Optimus stood up. "Optimus, you've found me," Sam said relieved.

"I will do whatever it takes to find you," Optimus said as he wraps his arms around Sam in a hug.

"Wait a minute, I saw your ship blew up!" Sam exclaimed without looking up at him.

There was silence until Optimus said: "I love you."

"What were..." Sam began to rumble as this time, Sam looks up at Optimus in awe. '"I love you?'" He repeated.

Optimus nodded,"I love you."

"I love you too," Sam replies and the two were about to lean in and kiss when they heard sirens coming off.

Both of them turns as out off the corner of his eye, he saw Optimus vanished and he saw Ratchet along with the other Autobots coming towards them. A minute later, he saw Optimus truck pulling up.

Sam glares at the truck, he wanted answers and he was going to get them soon.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, the battle had been won and Bumblebee was ecstatic to know that Sam and Optimus were finally together. Optimus was standing in front of Sam in his bipedal form, he had lost an arm during the fight between Megatron and Sentinel.<p>

Before Sam could say anything, he heard Bumblebee fuss around and a sound of jingle was heard. Both Optimus and Sam looks down at the items that looks like rings. Sam picked one up, "rings?" He asked bewildered.

Bumblebee nodded in his bipedal form as wedding music began playing. Sam blushed bright red, "not yet, Bee!" He exclaims as Optimus chuckles.

* * *

><p>With the Nest base destroyed, Lennox and his team were doing a temporary base at an abandoned warehouse before any news from Washington was heard. They were all in Chicago for the time being.<p>

Optimus injuries would take him a week or two to recover while the others only had minor ones.

One night Optimus took Sam out for the night in the park as his bipedal form was being prepared. The park wasn't far and was secluded at night except for a couple or two.

They found a spot where they were hidden from prying eyes as they laid down on the grass and stares at the dark sky.

"So, tell me the whole story on how you gotten free from the ship?" Sam asked. Optimus was quiet for a moment until he spoke and told Sam what happened up until he rescued him. Sam was amazed by how much he missed.

"At least you were safe by your kidnapper," Optimus said.

Sam huffed, "Try being handcuffed for awhile," he said as he groans. "Damn, now I need to find a new job!" He complains.

Optimus chuckles as the two men stares at one another before Optimus leans in to kiss Sam. That night, under the darkened sky in the park is where the two first made love to one another.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

I already have the next chapter started. The next chapter is sort of an explanation with the myth (well, the short version anyway). So that should be updated tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's notes: So here's a short chapter about the myth and hopefully it helps out your wondering. Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. If not, well, blame my re-watching Kim Possible Season 4 and I started to watch Transformers anime. I'm in season 01, just finished G1 yesterday. So yea, I started writing the next chapter yesterday and not even quite done...

* * *

><p>(Explaination of the matrix, spark and myth)<p>

1) Smokescreen and his student did bond together after his student pushed the Matrix of Leadership in his spark. By doing so, they became soulmates and the student became pregnant with a sparkling not long after. Thus Sentinel became the next prime.

2) The holoforms are solid (like humans). They could have intercourse, get killed instantly, have feelings, etc.

3) Once bonded, the other could feel what he/she is feeling. If you're sad, the other is sad.

4) If someone touches your soul mate (like kiss) he/she can feel pain, jealousy or possessive. The possessive or jealousy could happen if one sees his/her soulmate spending too much time with another.

5) The holoforms could only go 5 miles from their vehicle mode. HOWEVER, with the soulmate bonding, if the other is in trouble and the other needs to go farther than 5 miles, he/she can if he/she truly believes on their bonding.

6) The soulmate bonding could only happen between a prime and an Autobot due to the fact of the Matrix of Leadership. (Since Sam found the Matrix of Leadership and spoke with the leaders, the spark inside Optimus hit Sam lightly thinking that Sam was an Autobot at the time).

7) According to the myth, the one who revives the prime will get pregnant. Unlike female pregnancy, it will be five months. And due to the fact that the one is male, he will have female parts until the baby comes out.

8) Whoever revives the prime, it is likely that the one is the submissive one in the relationship.

9) The child could be the next prime (rather or not he/she is an Autobot).

10) The original prime could give the duties of a prime to another that he/she chooses.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Hope everyone understands the story!


	11. Chapter 10

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's notes: So this chapter is kind of long on Microsoft Word. It has exactly 4 pages! I think the next chapter may be the last one? I can't believe this story is already coming to a close! Well, I'm also reading Harry Potter fandom again so I'm back into Harry/Severus pairing. Also, I am so behind in watching Transformers. I'm only in Season 1, episode 2 in Generation 1. It's good for a 1984 anime. Sequel might be up by next week if I can get the last chapter in by Saturday (if I'm not busy). Oh! Extra kudos to PaleAngel90 and BlasterDarkRevenger as they're the only ones reviewing since chapter 1! So many hits on my story but not much reviewing...

* * *

><p>"Is it me or is Sam eating a lot? Lennox whispers to Epps and the others as they were eating out for lunch one day.<p>

The whole gang was there: Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Mikaela, Leo, Dutch, and Simmons. The other Autobots were left at the warehouse.

They were at a seafood restaurant, Lennox and Simmons decided to pay for the bill. Sam had eaten one appetizer, salad, he had ordered two entries and two deserts, plus he was already on his third coke.

Mikaela twitched at how Sam was eating, "Even I don't eat that much," she mutters as she didn't ordered any appetizer and went straight to a salad.

"Uh Ratchet, did you do a scan on Sam?" Leo asked as he was beside his friend, looking disgusted.

"He is a normal looking boy like you, Leo," Ratchet replies but he stares at Optimus in silence.

"Oi, I can hear all of you talking about me," Sam snapped as he took a gulp of his coke.

"So sorry Sam, we are just worried about you, that's all," Ratchet said.

"Yes well, in that case, Bee, do you mind driving us to the nearest mall after?" Sam asked.

"Whatever for?" Bee asked.

Sam shrugged, "Just to hang. Do you guys want to come along?" He asked.

"I have a meeting with Optimus after here," Ratchet said before Optimus could reply.

Lennox nodded, "I'm training with Ironhide, Epps and the others in defense. Bumblebee suppose to be there, but I guess Ironhide can take his place," Lennox said as Ironhide glared at him.

"Simmons?" Sam asked.

Simmons shrugged, "If Leo's going then I'm going," he said.

"Sweet! There's this computer software I want to buy..." Leo began.

"How many times did I tell you not to hack into the government system?!" Simmons snapped.

Leo winced, "Love, its not for me, but Dutch. He might like it and its not a program for hacking," he said.

"Well, as long as it's like that..." Simmons mutters.

Dutch smiles as Leo, "I'm in as well," he said.

"Me too, there's a CD I want to buy," Mikaela said smiling.

"Awesome, then it's settled," Sam replies nodding as he can't wait to go to the mall.

* * *

><p>When the others went to the mall, Optimus and the others went back to their temporary base. Before Optimus could say anything, Ratchet cornered him before he could.<p>

"We need to talk," Ratchet said as Optimus follows Ratchet in a secluded place. "Sam's pregnant."

"Yes, the symptoms shows in Sam as I read in your instructions," Optimus says agreeing.

"We can't bring Sam in missions anymore. It will jeopardize him and the baby. If the decepticons finds out..."

"They might try and get Sam to use against me," Optimus finished.

Ratchet nodded, "He may not like it, but for his own safety, he must obey. Plus Sam may not believe us since males here on Earth can't get pregnant," Ratchet said.

"Then we must make him believe us," Ironhide said as he overheard the two talking.

Ratchet nodded, "When the others comes back on the base, bring Sam to my medic room. I'm going to scan him," he said.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe your eating again," Mikaela said as soon as the others returned to the base. Bumblebee transformed in his bipedal form as he went to look for Lennox and the others.<p>

"What? You want some?" Sam asked as he bit into his Cadbury chocolate bar.

"Ugh, no thanks," Mikaela replies as she follows Leo, Simmons and Dutch to test out the new computer program.

Sam went to find Optimus and he was talking with Bumblebee in his bipedal form. "Hey Optimus!" He calls out as both Autobots looks down at him.

"Go back to your training," Optimus said as he transform into his vehicle mode then activated his holoform. "Sam, Ratchet is waiting for you," he said. Sam nodded as he follows Optimus.

"How can I...? No freaking way!" Sam stumbles his words as soon as Ratchet told him the news after scanning him.

"Sam..." Optimus began but was interrupted by him.

"Tell me how'd I gotten pregnant?" Sam asked then he blushed on how that sounded. "I mean, how is it possible? I'm a guy!" Sam exclaims.

"You better tell him, Optimus," Ratchet said calmly.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Sam asked looking back and forth.

Optimus sighed, "Its a long story Sam," he said as Sam listened to him.

Sam's jaw could had dropped down after Optimus told the story. "You knew! Is that why you kissed me in the park? You wanted a heir?" Sam asked angrily.

Optimus head snapped up to look at him, shocked. "Of course not! I love you. I meant what I said after I rescued you. I will always love you," he said.

Sam stood up from where he was lying down. He looks at Ratchet, "Can I go please?"

"Sam..." Optimus began but was ignored.

"Please?" Sam asked as he used his puppy dog looks on Ratchet.

Ratchet growls in defeat, "Go, I'm done for today," he said.

"Wait Sam! Didn't Bumblebee ever tell you about the myth?" Optimus asked before the boy could run off.

"He left one major detail out," Sam said and he storms off before anyone could say anything.

"Give him time. Communicate with Bumblebee and tell him what happened," Ratchet urges.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me, Bee?" Sam asked as he was in a secluded spot in the base where Bumblebee found him later that evening.<p>

Bee sat down next to him, "I didn't want to tell you because it might freak you out," he said.

"Well, it did!" Sam exclaimed.

"You can still have an abortion, Sam. Optimus wouldn't take it too lightly since he always wanted kids," Bee said.

Sam looks at him, "Elita said before his name was Orion," he said.

Bee nodded, "Long ago," he agrees.

"What was Optimus like before he became prime? Why does he always wanted kids?" Sam asked.

Bee was hesitant to tell him but he told Sam the story of Orion Pax.

* * *

><p>The next day found Sam eating in what was their mess hall. Optimus was patrolling with Ironhide.<p>

Optimus always wanted kids, but did he want one? His parents would had been estactic to finally being grandparents, especially his mum.

He misses them dearly. He always thought about if they hadn't died, would he'd been staying with them after college and not here?

Sam sighed as he looked down at his stomach. If he'd told his parents about the abortion, he was sure they would be disappointed.

If he kept the kid, what were the benefits in having a kid? What were the disadvantage? Sam sighed as he looked down at his food. He had lost his appetite.

When Optimus arrived back at the warehouse, Sam was waiting for him eagerly as he was giving out orders to Sideswipe. When he was done, he looked at Sam. "What's on your mind, Sam?"

"I want to have a kid," Sam said confidently, "and I'm keeping it."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Did I made any mistakes? Is the story still on track? Now it's time to look at baby names! I want to name the kid after Bumblebee. I am not sure yet if I want it as a boy/girl. Any suggestions on the names? That probably would give me some reviews...


	12. Part I

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's notes: This was suppose to be the last chapter, but I decided to do two parts. If I ended it here, the chapter would had been, like, probably 5 pgs or more on Microsoft? This is actually 2 1/2 pgs. I know, short chapter, but it's better with more chapters than this being the last, one, huh? So the next chapter (hopefully) would coincide with the 4th movie. It will be up on Monday (hopefully).

* * *

><p>Five months was hectic for both Optimus and Sam. They couldn't bring Sam to a normal hospital, so they decided to do the procedure at the base. Lennox had contacted the medical team and with Optimus help, they were able to explain the situation due to the fact Sam was a guy.<p>

Its only been a month and Sam was already showing. He couldn't go to missions (much to his disappointment) but he could help out around base until they had gotten back.

It was one day when half of the Autobots was out on a mission, that Sam needed to go to the bathroom. As he was about to do his business, he looked down and screamed. His cock was gone!

He screamed so loud that Sideswipe (who was in charge until Optimus gets back) and two military officers came barging in. "Sam! Are you alright?!" Sideswipe asked in a panicky mode.

"Do I look alright?! I have girl parts!" Sam snapped turning towards them to show.

The three quickly turns around, "Well...Ratchet did say something about turning into a girl," Sideswipe said.

"Damn it! I'm going to kill Optimus when he gets back! I know he warned me about this, but four months to get my parts back?! That's like, suicide..." Sam said as he quickly pulled his pants back and went to another stall that has a door.

Sideswipe chuckles as he ushers the other officers out. He was going to tell Optimus about this in communication link.

* * *

><p>Having girl parts wasn't bad for Sam. For one thing, the sex with Optimus was fantastic. Optimus really loves his breasts that were getting bigger everyday. He had like sex every time Optimus comes home from missions and the first time they did it, the very next day, everyone knew.<p>

The walls weren't very thick and it made Sam blushing on how loud he was. The eating habit became more and more, just like the hormones. First he was saddened that Optimus had to go, and then he changes to an angrier mode as soon as he gets back.

The fifth month came and he couldn't wait for the baby. The fifth month was better for them as their had been no decepticons attack yet. Everyone was on base as Sam was watching Optimus and Bumblebee play chess during their free time.

As usual, Sam was eating chips until he felt a pang in his stomach and he dropped the bowls on the ground making the two men turns towards him.

"Sam?" Bumblebee and Optimus asked frightened.

"Its time," Sam replies panting slightly.

"'Time?'" Both males asked bewildered.

"For the baby!" Sam snapped.

That made both men snapped into action. Bumblebee's holoform vanishes as he transformed into his vehicle mode to go after Ratchet while Optimus walks with Sam to the med bay.

* * *

><p>(16 hrs later...)<p>

"Is he alright, Ratchet?" Sam asked breathing heavily as he watches Ratchet clean and scan his son.

Ratchet smiles as he returns the baby back to him. "He will have your features, Sam," he said.

"Not mine?" Optimus asked surprised as he was sitting beside Sam's bed, looking at their son.

"Sorry mate, he won't be having your blonde hair or blue eyes," Ratchet said.

Sam chuckles, "Cybertronian technology is something," he said as he was staring at his son, proudly while his son sucks on a nipple, greedily.

"What is his designation?" Ratchet asked eagerly.

"Ethan Ronald WitWicky," Sam said as he was looking at baby names a few days ago. He thought "Ethan" would be perfect due to the meaning that's like Bumblebee, and the middle name was based off his father for honor.

Optimus quickly looks up the name "Ethan" and nodded in agreement, "It is perfect."

"The others are abusing my communication link, are you ready for visitors?" Ratchet asked.

Sam looks at Optimus, "Are we ready?" He asked.

"Yes, you can bring them in but quietly, Ratchet," Optimus said as he didn't want Ethan to cry.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was honored that they would name their son after him. He would be an awesome uncle, and he would protect him from decepticons. Speaking of which...<p>

"Hey Ratchet, since Ethan is human, is he a little bit Autobot?" Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet froze as everyone turns to look at him. "Unfortunately he is everything human," he said.

"That's a relief," Sam said smiling as everyone agrees.

* * *

><p>"Optimus," Sam said one day as he was pushing a stroller around base that was carrying Ethan, who was fast asleep.<p>

Its been a month since Ethan was born and everything became quite normal with Sam. His girl parts were gone, and he was back to being male, much to Optimus disappointment.

"Yes Sam?" Optimus asked as he was in his bipdel form and had been talking with Sideswipe. He had stopped and crunched down to be at eye-level with Sam.

"We need a house."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

How did everyone liked it? I had more votes on the baby being a boy, so there you go! Please leave a review if you guys understand the whole story, please? The more feedback the more it will make me happy...


	13. Part II - Ending

Title: To Love Another

Summary: Sam has feelings for the Autobot Leader. However with his parents deaths, can Sam be able to tell Optimus or will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's notes: I'm sorry for the late update! I've been busy re-watching Inuyasha episodes with scenes that has Sesshoumaru and Rin. So this is really the ending of the story. The sequel that I'm thinking of doing is going to be focusing on raising Ethan. Plus there might be a chapter of what happened while Sam was in hiding. This chapter is about 4 pages in Microsoft Word! Oh and I was into writer's block the past days and I couldn't figure out what to write. I might be doing an Inuyasha one-shot also later. Anyway, sorry for any grammar mistakes!

* * *

><p>It took some arguments against Optimus that they needed a house. Sam had been in contact with Mikaela by selling his parents house and both his parents left money to Sam in case something happens. There was also the RV they used and Mikaela had sold that as well.<p>

Sam really didn't need a big house. He just needed 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. He wanted the house in Washington D.C so that he be near his friends. It had been half a year and there is still no word if the Autobots is moving to a new location or not.

If they were, it would probably be within Washington D.C. It was a quiet day one day when Sam decided to go into house hunting. He wanted to have Optimus with him, but the Autobot leader was busy with having a meeting. Thus he went with Bumblebee instead as Ethan enjoys his first ride on the road in the backseat.

It didn't took long for Sam to find a house in Washington D.C. It was a two story-house, nice neighborhood, 4 bedrooms with 3.5 baths. It was spacey, plus, they have a pool! The cost of the house was 800K, Sam had enough money to buy. As soon as they move in, Sam needed a job and fast.

When returning to base the next day, Sam was excited to tell Optimus about the house he bought. However, the news had to wait as Optimus and the others had bad news.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as Ethan was in his stroller, awake and making no noise.

"There's been an increased with the decepticons and we believe that someone is hunting them down," Lennox explains.

"One of our Autobot has been killed last night," Optimus said.

"Who?" Sam asked, eyes widened. He should had been here with his lover, but instead, he was house hunting with Bumblebee and Ethan.

"Sideswipe," Optimus said.

"So whose working for who?" Sam asked as he was angry for the one who killed Sideswipe.

"We believe the CIA may be involved in this," Lennox said slowly.

"What should we do then?" Sam asked.

"All the Autobots are in pairs, we don't leave the base unless its for missions. Right now, we have no new information on what the CIA is up to. We just have to wait for their next move," Lennox said.

"Hold up! I just signed papers for a new house in Washington D.C! I need to go back there," Sam blurted out.

"Optimus, talk some senses in him or we'll have to do plan B," Lennox said as he leaves with an annoyed sigh.

"What? What's plan B?" Sam asked.

* * *

><p>(Two hrs later)<p>

"No! I won't allow it, Optimus! I can't just leave and go into hiding!" Sam exclaimed as he and Optimus were in their room while Ethan was with Bumblebee.

"You must listen to reason, Sam! Your kind and the decepticons killed Sideswipe! The rules have changed. I've already alerted Mikaela, her father, Simmon and Leo to go into hiding starting next week," Optimus said.

"Oh great. So where are they going to hide?" Sam asked.

"Your house," Optimus said.

"What!"

"They don't know you bought a house and if we derive their attention away from you, you will be safe. Your names are being deleted from existence and you will have new names," Optimus said.

Sam was seething, "What's my name then?" He asked.

"Whatever you choose," Optimus said patiently.

"What will happen now?" Sam asked.

"We must follow the plan or the plan will be doomed to failure."

* * *

><p>(The following week)<p>

"Two more Autobots have been killed," Optimus said slowly as he was saying good-bye to Sam and his baby.

Sam's eyes hardened, "Who?"

"Skids and Mudflap, I've just been notified that the CIA is somehow behind this and our representative had been killed as he was spying for us," Optimus explained.

"Is there really no way that I can help you?" Sam asked.

Optimus shook his head, "No Sam. You must go with Lennox and his wife. They will be your escort as they too will be in hiding with you," he said.

Sam grimaced, "Well, at least I'm a middle school teacher. Being a mail assistant isn't something I want to do again," he said.

Optimus stares at him, "Jonathan Miles, a middle school teacher, single father raising one child," he said.

Sam nodded, "At least Ethan can keep his first name," he said smiling as Optimus had the baby on his lap.

"Yes and I will miss him dearly," Optimus said slowly as he kissed the top of Ethan's head.

"The decepticons found us! ETA: one hour!" Lennox yelled out somewhere in the base.

Optimus swore forgetting that he had Ethan in his lap, "We need to get moving," he said as he stood up and gave Ethan to Sam.

"When will I see you again?" Sam asked.

"When the news says that the Autobots won or when we have the chance to signal you when it is safe," Optimus said as he grabs Sam and kissed him for one last time.

"Sam!" Lennox called out.

Sam broke the kiss, "I'm coming!" He called back even though he didn't want to leave Optimus side but have to.

* * *

><p>(Four years later)<p>

"...Defend all they can be."

"Optimus!" Sam's voice called out before Optimus had the chance to blast off into space.

Optimus transforms into his vehicle mode and then activated his holoform. Cade and the others jaw dropped, "WTF!" Shane exclaimed shocked.

The new group of people turns to see Sam holding a young child, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, and Lennox. "I miss you," Sam said to Optimus as Sam gave Optimus the child to hold.

"I was about to leave," Optimus said slowly.

"You can't," Sam said shaking his head stubbornly, "you have a family here. We need you, Optimus. Ethan needs to know you. He is already four," he said.

"Yes, I know," Optimus said and in his heart, he knows that wherever he goes, he would be hunted down. Until the new enemy rises, he would stay here with this life among the humans.

* * *

><p>Ending.<p>

The ending is very abrupt because I was on writer's block and this chapter was given me a hard time to write. I have a question:

1) Who are the remaining decepticons that Optimus still has to fight from the anime and into the movie? I know he fought Megatron, Lockdown, Shockwave, Sentinel... but who are the rest?


End file.
